


Love is Brewing

by shipitbetterthanfedex



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, F/M, Self-Indulgent, absolutely ridiculous, post-reveal, they're like 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipitbetterthanfedex/pseuds/shipitbetterthanfedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have accidentally revealed themselves to each other, and Marinette is dreading having to face Adrien at school the next day. However, it turns out she had nothing to worry about.<br/>Or, Adrien has apparently decided that the only way to win over his Lady's feelings is to make the worst jokes in existence in front of the entire class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the first work I've ever actually uploaded and I'm probably only doing it bc it's past midnight and I apparently have no inhibitions when I'm tired. I'll regret this is the morning.  
> Enjoy whatever this is.  
> Based off this post: http://www.imgrum.net/media/1264935544682558364_2000131131  
> EDIT: I have been shown the original post so here it is: http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com/post/91262859401/simonjadis-didihearthereadyset
> 
> Side Note Edit: this now has more views than words, which is exciting! (Even though there aren't that many words tbh). Thank you all for reading and leaving such nice comments and kudos

Externally, Marinette smiled at Alya as she approached the school, sending a wave over to Nino (who was thankfully alone). Externally, Marinette allowed Alya to loop their arms together as they walked up the steps to join Nino, who kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Externally, Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at the couple. Externally, Marinette was perfectly normal, and going about her day-to-day life without a care in the world.

Internally, Marinette was freaking out.

It had been exactly eleven hours and seventeen minutes since she’d found out that Chat Noir was . . . was . . .

She couldn’t even think it, but it was true. Chat Noir, her partner, her friend, the person she trusted most in the world, was . . . Adrien Agreste.

They had been fighting an akuma and had taken too long to wrap everything up after they’d used their powers. There had been only one place to hide and transform after, and they had both unknowingly gone into it. When Marinette had seen Adrien’s eyes staring at her in shock, she had done the first thing that came to mind: screaming.

After that, she had run away so she didn’t have to face him and the disappointment that would probably be in his eyes. Tikki had tried to convince her that he would be happy, and the rational part of Marinette knew he would be glad she was such close friends with him. But the rest of her was convinced he would be upset that she wasn’t actually as amazing and confident in real life as she was behind her mask.

She should have been happy, too, since apparently her crush had been flirting with her for almost two years now. Even if he wasn’t really as in love with her as he claimed, she knew he cared about her and liked her enough to joke around like that. It was too much to wrap her head around. Adrien liked her. Well, he liked Ladybug, but it was still her. Or was it really? Maybe Adrien only liked the Ladybug aspects of her. Maybe all his flirting was really just for fun. Maybe he just had a thing for spots.

“Marinette!”

The voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she turned to see none other than Adrien himself grinning excitedly and somewhat nervously, holding a steaming to-go cup of what looked like coffee.

She waved at him, blushing, though somehow the fact that he was also Chat Noir actually helped calm her down. He was an idiotic dork just as much as she was, so it didn’t matter if she embarrassed herself. His opinion of her was already decided by this point, good or bad, and there was probably nothing she could do to change it. If only she had been able to reach this mindset a few years ago.

“Hey, um, Adrien,” Marinette replied, stumbling over her words as she almost called him by one of their stupid pet names. At least the awkward greeting kept Alya from getting suspicious. There was no way she would just accept her friend suddenly being able to speak normally to Adrien, though by now Marinette was convinced she could.

Adrien’s grin had grown wider as he approached her, and Marinette noticed just then that Alya and Nino had backed off a bit, no doubt trying to give them a bit of alone time as they walked into school. If only they knew that Marinette had had more alone time with Adrien than she’d had with almost anyone else she knew, patrolling Paris together almost every night.

“I heard you liked your coffee black,” Adrien said, gesturing to the cup in his hand. The lid was closed, but Marinette could smell it through the cardboard and her mouth started watering. She nodded. “I’ve got to say, I’m kind of surprised. I had you pegged for a half-milk, cream and sugar kind of girl.”

Marinette shrugged as they walked into their classroom, both anxious and excited that she had first block with Adrien. Though, as he talked, she started feeling less worried. This was going fine. She could do it. They were talking as if nothing had happened, though Marinette hoped she was right about the whole talking-like-a-normal-person thing.

“I grew up in a bakery,” she reminded him, going to sit down. _Good job, Marinette,_ she thought to herself. _No stuttering._ He followed her, leaning against her desk as she got her books out of her bag. Tikki was giving her an encouraging smile, which she returned. “After a while, you kind of get tired of all the sweetness.”

“I can’t imagine getting tired of the sweet things Tom and Sabine make,” Adrien said, shaking his head with a smile and a wink. Marinette blushed at his double meaning. “Those croissants? Heaven on Earth.” He kissed his fingers in such a Chat Noir way that Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes. How hadn’t she noticed it before? Or maybe he was just acting more Chat-like now that he knew that she knew.

“I’ll be sure to tell them you like them,” Marinette promised. “They’ll probably end up giving you an entire basket of them. They really like you.”

Adrien’s face lit up at her words, and she found herself blushing again. Evidently, she hadn’t managed to get over her crush in only one night. “You really think so?”

Marinette nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Adrien gazed happily at her for a second. She stared back, and suddenly she was lost in his eyes, just like every other time she tried to talk to him before finding out. They were so green, and earnest, and shining at her in a way that was both as adoring as Chat and as sincere as Adrien. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Shaking his head again, Adrien tore his gaze away, a blush creeping up his neck. “Anyway, this is for you.” He held out the cup towards her.

“Really?” Marinette squeaked, smiling widely at him. She flipped back the piece of the lid that covered the hole excitedly, already raising it to her lips. She hadn’t had time to make coffee that morning, tired after barely getting a wink of sleep and almost showing up late to school for the third time that week. Who would have guessed she didn’t have anything to worry about? “That’s so sweet, _chaton,_ you really didn’t have to.”

Adrien’s shy smile turned into a mischievous grin as the nickname slipped out, and Marinette braced herself for what was coming. She would recognize that look anywhere.

“Careful, Princess, it’s hot, too,” he warned her, eyes glinting dangerously. Or, at least, Marinette considered it dangerous. Worse than any akuma attack they’d ever faced.

Without thinking, Marinette wrinkled her brow. “Too?” she repeated.

His grin grew impossibly huge as he reached over and touched her shoulder, making a sizzling sound as he did so. Marinette looked at him for a split second in shock before groaning and burying her face in her hands. She was going to have to endure this for _years._

The rest of the class had gone quiet, and Marinette looked up only to see Adrien backing away, making finger guns at her as he sat in his own seat directly in front of her. She couldn’t hold back a laugh at his ridiculous antics, ignoring the way everyone in class was staring, including their two best friends. Chloe was practically seething with rage, Alya seemed ready to explode with curiosity, and Nino was simply staring at them with his jaw hanging.

Marinette didn’t look at anyone but Adrien as she smirked. “Wow, Adrien. How long has that joke been brewing?” she asked, raising her eyebrows innocently as she took a sip of her coffee.

He looked at her for a second, blinked, and widened his eyes before breaking into what was possibly the biggest smile she’d ever seen on him, Chat or no, and slamming his hand on the table between them.

“I _knew_ you liked puns!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback since I haven't ever really gotten any. I'd love to improve my writing! Keep in mind that I know it's ridiculous, it wasn't supposed to be a serious fic.


End file.
